The Two Special Missions
by a-wind-of-freedom
Summary: Rage is on a mission on find his love Yuni from being kidnapped by the Pluto brothers, meanwhile Akira and Sa-Ja are after saving the PARANOiA tube from the brothers. What will happen to their goals? For Feardancer, RagexYuni and AkiraxSa-Ja.


**_Princess: _**Another one-shot request for Feardancer. She has requested me a FF and asked if I could do one for her in return. I said yes and I am glad to accept this challenge.

Nothing is owned by me, so once again, KONAMI owns everything. And the tube of the PARANOiA's DOES exist, it's in a PARANOiA Survivor video that I haven't seen in time. Sorry all that I don't remember the name to the video!

The pairing for this is her favourites RagexYuni, AkiraxSa-Ja.

Been on holiday, at my boyfriends and tried to fit in the time to get everything done, so please understand that by the time I have finished this I would start concentrating on finishing off some of the other stories and then a new one that I have dying to write up about.

Hope you like this Feardancer, and hope all the readers like this as well. Enjoy everyone! (:

* * *

The night seemed so calm, so peaceful and everything was silent and everyone was asleep. It was only nine o'clock on a summer night and some bars were open along with some pubs. Some late night food places were still open as well as the few shops.

Everything was peaceful and calm and the night seemed young. All the couples that were out late at night could enjoy the time together, until that is...

"Yuni!" a male voice shouted out in shock and desparation.

"Rage! Help me!" cried Yuni as she was taken away by the Pluto Brothers, Pluto, First and Relinquish in a big black van that had been parked outside of the main mall in the centre of the city. The van drove off into the distance as Yuni was in the back being tortured by Pluto, the head and eldest of the three Pluto Brothers.

Rage was furious with himself that he hadn't seen this coming and that he shouldn't have left her on her own like that. It was bad enough that he was busy with his food stand and all, but for him to just leave her like that was unacceptable. He wished now that he paid more attention to the actress and that he could've protected her.

"ARGH!" He slammed his fist into he brick wall in berserk. He knew that he had a mission to do, and that he wasn't going to give up on finding her again.

He swore that he would go after the brothers and stop them before they could hurt Yuni in ways like beating her up and then making her do things that weren't her at all. He then realised though - why did they want her? And what did they want to do with the girl? Probably to make her become like one of them again. Rage had always had a soft spot for Yuni but he seemed to hate it when Akira _always_ saved Yuni from the dangers that she was in.

He wanted _his_ chance to save her, he wanted to let Yuni know that she could always trust him too. But no matter what happened, she always thanked Akira and always stayed around him and this was annoying Rage so much right now.

"Grr... I have to find them and stop them! I cannot let them do this, and most of all... Cannot let Akira get to Yuni and save her again. I have strong feelings for her and I will show her that she can trust me! I want her to know that I love her and that she will be mine..."

And with that, the determined man ran off to the headquarters to alarm the others of this mission and to ask if he could go and save her personally. And alas, the night became a nightmare for the male as he ran as tast as he could, not caring about anything and anyone except for his beloved Dancing Princess that was in the hands of the Evil Pluto Brothers.

When he got inside of the headquarters, he noticed that everyone was asleep, so he ran to the computer and started to type up some information that he knew about the baddies and then decided on a plan to get his beloved back. It was going to take a while, but he didn't care, he wanted to save her before anyone else did.

* * *

But meanwhile, as Rage was on a mission to stop the brothers from doing any harm to Yuni and rescuing her, Akira and Sa-Ja meanwhile were also on a mission. A mission so personal to them that they were keeping it to themselves until they would accomplish the mission together. They had been dying to do this mission together and that they were the only ones to do this. They had been planning this for a while now and they wanted to get this out of the way when they could.

When it got to the early morning and the sun was shining out brightly with not many clouds in the sky, Akira was running through the plan once more with his tan skinned girlfriend since he thought that she didn't seem to remember the plan that they had agreed on together. They were still in the headquarters because they weren't going yet until they were settled to go.

"Sa-Ja, remember what we have to do?"

She sighed in reply. How many more times must have done this? "Yes, dear. I remember what we have to do. You've already told me what, ten times m'dear."

"Yeah, but you know I like things to go accordingly to plan. I don't want you to forget the plan."

"I know, but bare with time. We can do this Akira. Now shut up and relax will you? Before I decide to do someting to do that will hurt you."

Akira didn't reply because he knew that when she said shut up to him in that tone, she was being serious and meaning it. Sa-Ja smiled in victory and nodded before then dragging him over to the mission board in the DDR headquarters that was next to Charmy's huge advanced computer that was located in the back of the building on the third floor.

They scanned the words to find the mission that they wanted and when they had found it, they both smiled and pointed to the mission together with their fingers.

"There," said Sa-Ja happily. "That's the one! That's OUR mission only. No one else can have it but us."

"We've been waiting for a few weeks now for this to be assigned to us, and now is our chance. Sa-Ja, we should go and tell Charmy about it and hope that we can get it sorted."

And with that, they asked Charmy who was at the reception of the building since she was in charge of the reception today. Akira was the first one to have approached her and in a good tone, he said, "Charmy, can we please have that really tough mission? Please! We badly want it!"

Charmy couldn't believe it at first but what did she have to lose? With a sigh of concern for them for the mission, she then handed them a red spotted sticker for them to put on the board.

"Okay, do it. But you contact me STRAIGHT away if anything happens. Understood?" and with that, the couple nodded before they sped away to put the sticker on the board to let everyone know that the mission was taken now. Charmy shook her head and couldn't believe that the two wanted this mission so badly.

"They're brave, I give them that. They're better be careful. Seriously." Charmy spoke to herself as she then went back to doing what she was doing on the reception part.

As they were getting ready to go out to their mission, Sa-Ja grew concerned for their safety of this mission like Charmy did. What if this was something that they hadn't really thought about? What if they were going to get killed? Sa-Ja wouldn't allow her man to die for her. She sighed deeply and this, caught Akira's attention of worry. Turning around to face her, he blinked and took her shoulders gently. He could read in her eyes that she was worried, and he wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Sa-Ja my darlin'," he spoke to her softly. "It'll be alright. Trust me, I know we can do this and that we'll be okay when we do this. After all, just think right, we'd be heroes for this. People will see us as the PARANOiA heroes. We saved them from being extinct by the Pluto Brothers who have threatened them for being as strong as them."

Sa-Ja thought for a moment; he was right. They had been thinking about it for a while and yet now she was backing out? For what? A silly worrying feeling? Frowning in determination, she looked up to him and then answered back.

"You're right, my dear. We can't just back out now."

"Good. In that case, let's get going."

And with that, they left the headquarters 10 minutes later after preparing for their information and what they needed to do before they left and began their journey to the Pluto Brother's lair, where Rage was also heading off to. Akira and Sa-Ja thought that they were going to the lair alone, but little did they know what was in store for them ALL.

* * *

Rage was doing his best to find the lair of the captured girl that he solely wanted to find so that he could see her safe and tell her how much he loved her. It took him a while to find the place of the brothers, but when he gathered enough info about what he wanted to know, he rushed out to find them and stop them once and for all.

"I'm coming Yuni, just you wait for me my love... I won't let them get you anymore! I promise you." he kept on telling himself as he was running off to stop the brothers. He wanted nothing more than t see her again. Once he got her, he would be happy.

But as this was happening, the blonde pigtailed dancer was unconscious and was getting prepared to be killed by the Pluto Brothers for being the special dancer. Apparently, she was the one who kept foiling their plans time after time and they had enough with it, so they thought that if they killed her, then they would win and get to take over the DDR world. But Pluto came up with this idea of course since he was the head and the eldest brother.

Relinquish had her laying down on a long, straight stone that was in the cellar of their lair. They called it their "Dark Punishment Chamber" even though it was pretty much like a cell.

"Relinquish, you ready yet with the poison?" asked First as he strapped her onto the stone tightly so that she wouldn't escape if she woke up unexpectly. Relinquish smirked before walking back over to his brothers.

"Here," he said, passing him the bottle of poison that was going to be used on her. "One strong side-effected poison all ready for you."

"Thanks, Relin'. I owe you man."

"No need to. Anything for you guys, after all you are my brothers. You are all I have."

Soon their oldest brother walked into the room and saw the two preparing for the final stage of the deletion of Yuni. The red/black clothed brother smirked before he would then walk over to the dancing beauty, gently stroking her cheek with his evil, dark fingers.

"Excellent, she'll be done in a complete minute or so." he spoke with a dark tone in his voice.

"If she should wake up, shall we just make her drink it anyway?" asked First.

"Yes. Do whatever you can to get rid of her. She'll be out of the way and we won't ever have to see her again."

The two brothers understood what they needed to do and they knew now that their jobs were to be taken place. First helped Relinquish out with the strapping on but not too tightly so that it won't kill her since they thought that she should die in the slow but painful way like the poison.

When it was time, the brothers all gathered round her and started to make the preperations, not knowing that the dancer was about to wake up right in front of them! First was about to open her mouth and pour in the poison into her mouth, when a voice was heard in the room which sounded different from theirs and it didn't sound like Yuni's since she was still asleep.

"You let her go now!" It was Rage, who had came in empty-handed, but was armed with bravery and sacrifice for the girl who was laying on the stone. Pluto growled lowly before he turned to the male that was in the door of the cell.

"No matter, you're too late! Brothers, give her the poison!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Rage immediately dashed to the brothers in order to save the life of his beloved. He pushed over the youngest brother who had the poison, causing the poison to spill all over the floor and made a large shattering sound. To their shock, the girl soon woke up and saw the brothers around her and even Rage. She gasped and wondered what was going on.

"Rage! What's happening?"

"No time, explain later!" he replied back hurrily before he started to fight off the other brothers one by one. Grabbing the sword that the silver brother (Relinquish) dropped on the floor, he pointed the sword to the brothers and warned them to stay away from them or he would slice them up.

The brothers growled whilst they were trying to get close to him to get the sword and do their mission but was failing to because of the male that was stopping them.

"Yuni, get out of those straps and come with me. We're going off home." said Rage as Yuni nodded and started to get herself out as he helped her to get out of the straps that held her down. They ran down the corridor of the huge basement that they just got into. Feeling intensely angry with the male, Pluto ran after the male and female when they slipped out of the door and to the stairs.

The male and female heroes got to the stairs and was staring to run up the stairs. Yuni was still confused with it all.

"Rage, what is going on. Tell me, now!"

"I told you, there is no time to explain the current-"

Yuni gasped when the eldest brother grabbed her leg and tried to kick him away. Pluto growled as he kept holding onto the leg of the female dancer and failing to get him to let go, Rage tried to swipe at him but even he failed since Pluto suddenly grabbed out a dagger from his belt and started to try and strike back. Rage kept his sword away, that was until Pluto slipped the sword past Rage's swipe and instead got Yuni's leg, cutting her leg which made Rage gasp and get defensive!

"Ahh!" Yuni held her leg from the cut, noticing that blood was slowly running out from the cut that was on her leg. The eldest brother laughed in seemingly his victory as Rage pulled Yuni closer to protect her from further harm. He didn't want to fight anymore, so he did his best to make them stop since now it was the time to not fight since his love was hurt. He didn't mind if he got hurt, when it came to her he thought differently.

"Why don't you leave us alone? Why won't you just-"

"You cannot win that's why, I will make you all die for our defeat! You will suffer under me and my brothers and you will bow to me and I will make you- AHHHH!"

A gun shot was heard out of the blue and heads were turning to the top of the stairs and eyes were blinking to see what and where it came from and what that was, so see Akira and Sa-Ja looking angry and concerned. Sa-Ja was holding the long, capsule tube with the purple/blue energy of the PARANOiA's inside it. When Pluto saw the woman holding this prize, he went livid. How dare they do that to him when that belonged to him after fighting so hard to use the power of the rivals of his!

"You!" he pointed at the woman who was holding his tube. "Give me that tube!"

Rage frowned and now saw his chance to defeat the evil man once and for all, he pushed away Yuni so that she would go ahead even though she gasped and watched the male try to fight the evil man off. Rage and Pluto were trying to punch each other to get each other to give up, but then Rage would growl at the eldest brother and kick him in the chest to send him flying down the stairs.

"Aaahhh, I'll get yooooou for thiiiiis...!"

And with that, the eldest brother was gone in the shadows of the stairs below. Rage and Yuni bid no time to rush up the stairs together to get themselves out of the situation that they were in and met up with Akira and Sa-Ja who were at the top of the stairs, waiting for them. Akira was worried about Yuni since she had a dagger cut but just as he was about to ask how the cut was, then they could hear some loud, angry male voices from the bottom of the stairs, figuring that it was the younger brothers in berserk mode for their oldest brother.

"Ops, I must've killed the oldest one off! But now the other two are angry. Let's go!"

The four all ran as fast as they could to escape the lair and to escape the place to get home. The two berserk brothers tried to see where they went, but seeing no trail meant their screaming went louder, now really cursing and starting to cry. They had lost their brother to Rage due to the impact of the fall on the stairs and this was sure to embark the new seed of evil within them and they had let the good guys escape once more. How this night was their night where they wished that they wasn't alone without Pluto...

* * *

"There, all clean and new. Now be careful not to do anything to that cut, miss Yuni."

"Thanks, Nurse-Zukin. I owe you."

Yuni smiled up at the nurse that was treating her cut and soon made her better for her. Rage was in the same room as Yuni as he said to the nurse that he had something to confess to the girl but wanted to tell her in private. Nurse had agreed to this and said that was fine.

Nurse then looked towards Rage with her sweet and gentle smile before she would then talk to him to hint him that it was time to admit the truth.

"Ito Reiji, would you like to tell miss Yuni why you saved her?"

When Yuni heard this, she became curious as it why he saved her. Cocking an eyebrow up, she looked to him and asked him the same question.

"Why did you save me?"

"I'll leave you both alone, shall I?" said the nurse before then leaving them to talk. She already knew the situation so this wasn't a suprise to her. Yuni blinked at the male and now wondered what the hell was going on. She noticed his cheeks was going red and his head was turned away from her and she already thought that he was keeping something hidden from her. Now she was very curious to know what it was.

"Rage, what's going on? I won't ask you again, but please do tell me okay? Because I am sick to death about you not telling me what the hell you're-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Ops. Blurring out the sentence made her realise and click something in her head. All those times where he had been shy and angry for no reason was because he loved her. He wanted her. She turned pink and shifted closer to him.

"But I... I thought... You liked Emi?"

"Emi? She's only my friend. You're the one I want... You. I only want you. Please Yuni, please tell me you'll love me and that you'll understand my feelings for you? It annoyed me that Akira was always saving you, but this time I saved you because I love you!"

A long pause met the end of his sentence, or rather, confession that he made on her. Little could she work it out or work out what to say or do since it was such a sudden moment and wanted to achknowledge everything first before answering. But even then she was failing to.

"Rage, I... I guess I had been feeling the... Same way too but I didn't realise it. I guess that I... No, rephrase that, I love you. Yes, alright, I love you okay! I, love, you!"

A smile formed on the male's lips before he moved in closer to her and begged her emotionally for a kiss. He could see Yuni wanted to kiss him as well and nothing was stopping them, so why hold back now? Moments were quiet and everything seemed to be so fast as they were trying to kiss each other, but when they did after a while of trying, it all became magical. Their hearts raced, their minds full of love, their adrenaline rushing through their veins.

Akira and Sa-Ja meanwhile was watching secretly from the window outside, and the expression on Akira's face was funny. So funny that Sa-Ja was laughing so hard. They couldn't believe it, Rage had the guts on telling her that he loved her. Amazingly. Akira then turned back to his love who was still laughing, suddenly frowning at her.

"You think this is funny? This is-"

"Oh Akira, shut up and let the girl do what she likes. She's human and she's old enough to do what she likes. So leave her be, alright?"

And with that, silence filled the air around them as Akira then pulled away from the window. Sa-Ja smiled up at him though.

"Hey, at least we did OUR mission, right?" to this Akira smiled and realised that she was right, he and her had done something that they wanted to do, so that made the odds even.

"You're right. I guess I should back off from her and Rage. Just hope he treats her right and looks after her."


End file.
